Her last wish
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Lizzies last wish. Warning: characters death!


**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, just the story idea**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

She was a strong woman, indeed. But Elizabeth Turner, also known as the pirate king, was carrying Will's child and she knew when she is going to have it, she'll die. Her body had betrayed her, she wasn't even aloud to walk around ever since they had told her that she was pregnant. She was defeated. What could she do? Walk around and lose her child, better to say, murdering it? No, she couldn't and she wouldn't.

It was on this particularly day, a very warm and clam day, when she had born her daughter. Shortly before she died she had giver her friend, Lucy, a letter for Jack. She should bring her to him and give her this letter, it was her last wish. Everyone in this town was very sad, she had been a good friend to all of them since the island wasn't that big.

* * *

Lucy had listened during the pregnancy of Elizabeth to all her stories she had gone through, she could really imagine how Captain Jack Sparrow looked like. So now it was her task to bring the little baby to him. A not grown up person, a pirate who run away when there was something he couldn't handle.

After a week, she had found a passage on a merchant ship to Tortuga, for it was most probably that Jack would be found there. The voyage was over too soon and Lucy more frightened then she had ever been before. She was a young girl, nearly twenty and had never left home before. Now she was carrying the child of the Pirate King into a town of pirates. She had been really frightened when she had heard the first narrations about this town. When they approached the dock, she saw the ship with black sails. It looked exactly the same way Lizzie had described it. Once she tried to draw it, but didn't have the skills to do it properly.

When she stepped on land it was nearly evening and the town started to wake up. She was afraid, afraid of Captain Jack, for he was known as the most fearsome pirate in the entire world and she knew that he had some feelings for Elizabeth, although she had never really mentioned it. And her task was to deliver Elizabeth's child, who wasn't his, and tell him that she had died. The young girl was nearly at tears when she approached the ship and she was hoping that no one would be there and indeed, it seemed quite empty. Quickly she searched the captain cabin and laid the little girl down on his bad. Next to it she put the letter Elizabeth had written before her death. Lucy hadn't dared to read it, besides it was none of her business! She gave the baby a last goodbye kiss and left the ship as fast as she had entered it. Her job was done, the baby was there, on his ship, in his cabin. With this thought she went away, hoping it would be alright.

* * *

It was on of Jack's bad days. He had walked through the town and thought a couple of times that he had seen Lizzie, but when he turned the woman around, he had been disappointed every time. Thinking that he had enough, he went back to his ship, laying down and drinking rum. It was the only thing that could help him not to think about her. Why her? The Pirate King was now married to a whelp! He hated this fact! When he stepped on his ship he heard a baby crying and followed this noise. Quickly he entered his cabin and found a little bundle at his bed. Oh no!! Not now, not today!! But very carefully he took the baby in his arms, he had never ever hold a baby in his arms before, and started rocking it very very softly. He looked as her as she stop to cry and he found that her eyes seemed to be very familiar to Lizzies. Lizzies?? When her baby was here, was she here as well?? No. It didn't seem so. When he laid the baby back down he saw the letter and unfolded it.

_My dear Jack, _

_When you'll read this, I'm already dead. My body was too weak to go through this pregnancy, but I couldn't kill the child either. Jack, you are my last hope and please don't decline me my last wish. This little girl will have no father, for Will's doing his job for the next nine years and I'll be dead. Show her all you would have shown me, and most importantly show her freedom. I haven't given her a name yet because I thought you should do it, for you'll have her around. Please Jack, it's the only thing I've ever ask you to and I know you are a good man, you have proven it a lot of times. _

_And what plagues my soul every day is that I haven't told you how sorry I am for killing you, perhaps this is now the revenge. I wasn't sorry for this kiss, I have had some feelings for you, but I couldn't, I didn't want to admit it to myself. Jack, I'm so sorry I've never told you! Take good care of my little girl and be there with her when Will returns. _

_And I'm so sorry that there'll be no answer if it could have worked out between us! _

_With all of my love, _

_  
Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King_

_P.S.: And for you were the only one who voted me as Pirate King, I'll pass this title to you. _

Jack let the letter drop, his eyes were teary and it was the first time the great Captain Jack actually started to cry. His Lizzie was gone, gone forever and all that remained was this little baby. He went to his desk and drank half of the bottle with his precious rum, but it didn't make it better. The little girl started to cry again and Jack cried with her, but he began to sing the song Lizzie had told him and the baby went quiet again.

"You'll be my little pirate princess, just like you mother and when you're old enough, I'll give you back this title of your mother, Lizzie, so just that you know."

At this moment Mister Gibbs burst through the door. He looked at his captain and saw his puffy eyes and the blurred kohl running down from his eyes and a baby in his arms.

"Em….Captn?" Gibbs frowned

"Mister Gibbs, this'll be our new crew member, the child of the Pirate King, under my protection! Go and find my some milk for the little pirate!"

"Aye, Captn" Gibbs shouted

A few moments later Jack went out of his cabin, still carrying the child, and walked over to the mast.

"Young lady, do you already know the story how your mother has killed me?"

The little girl looked at him with curious eyes.

"No? But you'll liked to know, you have the same curiosity liked your mother!"

Gibbs came back with a baby bottle full of milk. And Jack fed the little girl.

"Now then, drink up my hearties yo ho!"


End file.
